Date A Live: Inverse Overload
Date A Live: Inverse Overload (or Inverse Overload) is a fanfic story written and created Vince which is inspired from the light novel and anime series, Date A Live by Koushi Tachibana. Inverse Overload will be a fanfic story telling about the deadly Inverse Forms of the Spirits in the series, with each of the sealed Spirits in the current story of the main Date A Live series all suddenly assuming their Inverse Forms, with Shido having to save and seal each of the Inverse Spirits once again. Summary "To save the Inversed Spirits, you must bring back their faith and love... by sealing them all back with a kiss...?! The grounds of Tengu City was destroyed, a sudden spacialquake devastated half of the city The Spirits are out of control...!! ---- Sephira's Inversion had began. Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Yoshino, Kotori, Origami, Miku and Natsumi ---- , , , , , and had all suddenly went on a rampage!? Itsuka Shido must now take them all on to save them and the city. The war (date) continues...!!" Plot 'Part 1 - Itsuka Confusion & Spirit Twist:' Shido walks around the streets of Tengu City, thinking about what Mukuro had told him a month prior about him sealing the powers of the Spirits being a bad thing. Realizing that, once he seals a Spirits powers, they will lose most of their actual energy and make them weaker but also easier to be captured by DEM. Not wanting to let Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Origami, Natsumi, Miku, Nia and Mukuro fall in harm's way because of him, he begins to thoroughly think over what has happened so far and what will happen soon. Meanwhile, in the airship , Kanazuki notices enemy units headed toward the city. Kotori tells the crew to prepare for a fight against them. At that moment, Kotori contacts Shido and tells him to head over to the others before the units get to them first. Shido then rushes to warn Tohka and the others. Kotori orders her crew to prepare 's main weapon, , to quickly dispose of the upcoming units before they reach the sealed Spirits and Shido. Shido continues to run over to the Spirit mansion to warn the others. then fires at the oncoming , easily disposing of all of them. Kotori then contacts Shido and tells him that the problem is over, but to watch for any of DEM's wizards, specifically Ellen and Artemisia, but Kotori gets no response from Shido. She tries once again to talk to him, but still gets no response. Reine then voices out the possibility that the units that DEM sent were a distraction and that their real target could may have been Shido. She continues by saying that, while they were busy dealing with the robots, one of them could have gone and captured Shido when they weren't looking. Fearing that Reine may be right, Kotori then contacts Origami and Mana. To his surprise, Origami says that Shido had arrived moments ago and told them about the units and was just about to contact her about them. Relieved, Kotori confirms to her that the units have been taken care of, but tells them to stay alert in the case that DEM wizard were to arrive. As Kotori tells Kannazuki to contact Elliot about DEM's recent failed attempt, Reine begins to feel a suspicious vibe in what is currently happening. Back with Origami and the others, she tells the rest that Kotori had dealt with the units and are fine now, but must stay on alert in case DEM tries another attempt to fight and capture them. Mukuro suggests that she, the Yamai Sisters and Natsumi do a brief patrol of the city just in case, but Origami dismisses this, saying that that would it easier for DEM to capture them one by one, even if they were to do it in teams. Nia reminds them about what happened last time when they dealt with DEM, referring to the time that Westcott, Ellen and Artemisia made her Inverse and took her Qlipha Crystal. As they are talking, Tohka tells them that Shido isn't doing well and rushes to him. The Spirits gather around a seemingly ill Shido, who tells them that they should watch out. Nia asks him what he means about this. Just then, Origami notices that something strange is happening to Shido. Back at , Reine tells Kotori to contact Origami and the others again, to which Kotori first asks why but Reine insists that she just do it, at which Kotori contacts Origami. Unfortunately, as she calls Origami, a spacialquake alarm sets off in the city. Kotori then asks what is going on, to which Hinako responds by saying that a sudden Negative Spirit energy had just been unleashed. Kyoji says that the Negative energy had just been multiplied, saying that multiple Spirits had just released a negative energy wave. At this moment, the Spirit mansion is destroyed by a sudden explosion caused within it. Kotori tells her crew to do a scan at the area. To her and the entire crew of 's shock, Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru have assumed their Inverse Forms, and have now gone on a rampage across the city. Kotori then contacts Shido but gets no response, and tries with Origami. From the rubble of the Spirit Mansion, Origami stands up, along with Nia, Mukuro, Natsumi, Yoshino and Miku, where she responds to Kotori who asks what happened, where she answers by saying that Shido had died, to Kotori's horror. 'Part 2 - Tohka Inversion & Yamai Trouble:' Several moments prior to the sudden Inversion, while running to warn Tohka and the others, Shido notices fire at the units and witnesses them be all easily dealt with. He then tries to contact Kotori but suddenly gets abducted. Back in the present, an Inverse Tohka and Yamai Sisters rampage around the city. Origami, Miku, Natsumi, Yoshino, Nia and Mukuro stand up amongst the destruction of what is left of the Spirit mansion at which they witness Tenguu City facing the wrath of the Inverse and . Without a second thought, Origami assumes her spirit form and decides to try and stop Tohka and the Yamai Sisters, with Mukuro, Natsumi and Miku following her. Nia decides to help but is still weakened, with Yoshino staying behind to watch over her. 's crew begins an analysis on the sudden Inversion phase of Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru. However, Tohka summons and unleashes a powerful strike at but are able to pull up a defensive move before the airship takes damage. As the smoke clears, however, Inverse Tohka appears in front of them and prepares for a strike, until Origami and Miku arrive and distract Tohka, catching her attention to both of them. Mukuro and Natsumi then confront Kaguya and Yuzuru and try to persuade them to stop, but are immediately attacked at which Natsumi summons her Angel, , and uses to transform the malevolent wind attack into water, causing them to be doused instead. Natsumi and Mukuro charge at the twins and engage them in battle. Kotori asks if the analysis on Tohka and the Yamai twins are complete, at which Reine reports that Tohka and the twins suffered a sudden psychological breakdown that had made them release a sudden spirit energy release immediately, making them assume their Inverse Forms without warning. Nakatsugawa adds that a possible break in their emotional state was also the cause, which furthered the negative energy around them to surge. Kotori then suspects that it has to do with Shido, but then realizes that Shido isn't around until she remembers that Origami told her that Shido had died, but refuses to believe so. At that time, Mana arrives after hearing the mayhem occurring in the city. Kotori then briefs her on what is happening. Meanwhile, Natsumi and Mukuro continue their duel against the Yamai Sisters, where Kaguya uses her Inverse on Natsumi, hitting and causing her to fall down to the ground. Inverse Yuzuru then tries to capture and constrict Mukuro with her Inversed , but Mukuro is able to maneuver through, but Inverse Kaguya appears behind her and holds her in place. With Origami and Miku, they avoid another devastating strike from Inverse Tohka's . Origami asks Miku if she can try and use her Angel, to take control of Tohka, but Miku denies the suggestion, saying that even if she were to try, it would be fruitless since Tohka won't fall for her Angel's power since she is in her current negative state. As they are talking, Tohka immediately rushes to both of them, about to unleash yet another strike from her Demon King. Mana is shocked to hear what had just happened, where she then asks where Shido is. Kotori, knowing that Mana may lose it if she told her that Shido died, says that he is currently missing after the explosion, but Yoshino and Nia had gone to look for him while the rest fought off the Inverse Tohka and Yamai Sisters. Suddenly, suffers an immediate direct attack, but it was not from Tohka or the Yamai Sisters. To the crew's surprise it was a large group of units with upgraded armaments, being lead by both the World's Strongest Wizard, Ellen Mira Mathers, and the new Adeptus 2 Wizard, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, two of Deus Ex Machina's most powerful wizards ever. Ellen orders the units to attack while she and Artemisia head over to battle the Spirits, with the intent of subduing them all and taking Inverse Tohka and Yamai Sisters' Qlipha Crystals. Mukuro is able to free herself from Kaguya's hold and uses as a weapon and hits her with it, just as Yuzuru attacks and hits her with . Origami then notices Ellen and Artemisia arriving. Miku is caught off guard from this and is immediately attacked and taken down by Tohka. Natsumi, having recovered from her fall earlier, arrives in time to catch her after using to transform a wrecked car into a rocket ship. Kotori orders her crew to activate 's to reduce the oncoming damage they will be taking. Mana then goes off to fend off the arriving units on her own. Equipping her special CR-Unit, Mana takes off outside and begins destroying the many DEM robots on her own. Origami confronts Artemisia and Ellen, at which Ellen expresses her disappointment in Origami for becoming a Spirit as well, one of the things she previously despised before in the Original Timeline, however, Origami expresses that she truly did hate the Spirits before, but now has come to understand and accept them as she has now realized that the Spirits can become accustomed to society, which can save them and also the world without having to kill them. Ellen, on the other hand, asserts that Spirits can never become a part of society and that the only way in saving the world and to get rid of the threat that the Spirits present is following a dream that someone she knows holds. Ellen then tells Artemisia to go after Inverse Tohka while she deals with Origami. Seeing Artemisia move for Tohka, Origami tries to block her but is tackled and pushed away by Ellen at which a battle between them starts. Kotori commands her crew to manage 's turrets to help Mana take down the units, as well as save enough of the ship's energy to fire a shot at Artemisia and Ellen. Meanwhile, Mukuro unleashes , which causes both Kaguya and Yuzuru to plummet down and be encased in rubbles of rocks, but the two destroy it and free themselves where they resume their attack on Mukuro, who readies herself against them. Natsumi then lands near Yoshino and Nia, where she places an unconscious and injured Miku next to Nia. Yoshino then goes to help despite Nia's objection. Natsumi follows her. Origami is doing her best to defend herself against Ellen, but due to her Angel being a long-range type and Ellen as a close-range type Wizard, Origami has an extreme disadvantage against her opponent. Artemisia then confronts Inverse Tohka. Artemisia orders Tohka to stand down, but the Inverse Spirit belittles her and, noticing the current battle happening, begins to move away from the city, however, Artemisia decides to strike her down, only for her to intercept her blade at which she throws down, where Inverse Tohka then uses 's power to cause a powerful strike, but Artemisia is able to dodge it in time. Instead, the strike hits the units. With the force of destruction that Tohka's Demon King caused, Artemisia becomes distracted and as she returns her sights to Tohka, she is gone. Mana then appears in front of Artemisia. Back with Origami, she begins to slowly enter a weakened state due to her battle with Ellen, with the latter taunting her, saying that she much stronger when she still a Wizard and reminds her that she was one of the only two people to ever injure her in battle. Origami simply gazes at her in anger. Mukuro is then overwhelmed by the Inversed Yamai Sisters who proceed to relentlessly attack her while trying to defend herself. Inverse Kaguya and Yuzuru decide to finish her off with one last strike from their separated Demon Kings, but a wall of ice then appears in front of them, causing it to absorb the attack. The shards from the broken ice wall then begin to transform into sparks of fire that then ignite and surround the Yamai Sisters. Yoshino and Natsumi appear and aid Mukuro. Natsumi, in her Adult Form, helps Mukuro who then passes out due to her sustained injuries and exhaustion. Natsumi tells Yoshino that they should retreat for now, but Yoshino gives no response. At that moment, the Inversed Yamai Sisters break away from the flames and charge at them. Natsumi calls out to Yoshino to dodge, but the Spirit known as does nothing but be idle as the Yamai Sisters come close to her. 'Part 3 - Yoshino Breakdown & Kotori Anger:' Moments before the Inversion of Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru began, Shido's body begins to emit a glowing light that is causing him pain which begins to worry the sealed Spirits. He tells them to watch out. Nia asks him what he meant by this. Shido continues to repeat his warning without giving a proper answer. At that moment, Tohka begins to suffer from what Mukuro can tell as a headache, but Tohka begins to act a bit violent, where Kaguya and Yuzuru also begin to suffer the same thing. Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru then begin to fall to the ground, holding their heads and writhing in pain. In the present, Mana appears to Artemisia and asks her why she is siding with DEM. "I'm sorry, but I can not answer that question." she casually says, before engaging Mana who is able to pary her attack. "Especially a question asked by a traitor." she continues. Knowing that Artemisia will try to attack her, Mana readies herself for another strike. With Origami and Ellen, the latter berating Origami for becoming significantly weak as a result of becoming and joining the Spirits. Origami rebuts, "I've becoming stronger than who I was. Someone better from who I was when I was in the AST. Someone better who no longer has to live in fear of my past. Someone..." she says, before utilizing her Angel's, 's, power by gathering the energy around her. Ellen, feeling no worry from what Origami will do next, tells her that her next attack will be useless against her. "I'm the World's Strongest Wizard", she says, "and there is no Spirit to ever make a scratch on me." before rushing towards Origami to attack her again. With Natsumi, she calls out to Yoshino to dodge the Yamai Sisters, who are about to attack her, but Yoshino won't respond. As Kaguya and Yuzuru are about to land a strike on the defenseless Yoshino, Yoshino then suddenly causes an ice barrier to surround herself, where she uses her Angel, , to pierce the ice barrier she is in, causing it to break. The Yamai Sisters then stop in their pace, where Yoshino immediately summons . After summoning her Angel's Armored Form, a rainstorm begins. Without saying a word, Yoshino attacks the Yamai Sisters, hitting Inverse Yuzuru. Kaguya is able to block it and go for her. However, as Kaguya strikes Yoshino, the rainstorm transforms into a sudden snowfall, where the snow begin to surround Yoshino and . Eventually the snow form a sphere and encase Yoshino and , blocking Kaguya's attack at which she is then held in place. Ellen rushes in to strike Origami, who is powering up to unleash her attack, but as Ellen comes closer, Origami cancels her attack, seemingly about to accept the oncoming strike by the Wizard with Ellen giving a smirk. To her surprise, Origami immediately dodges her attack, holds her in place and, by using the pillars around her, creates a defensive wall beside her. "Kotori. NOW!" she says. Realizing that it was a trap, Ellen tries to set herself free from Origami's grasp, but the latter uses the crystal pillars and materialize themslves on her hands, tying herself with Ellen in order for her to not move. "I hope you are really okay with this, Origami." Kotori says before order her crew to attack. "FIRE!", Kotori announces. then fires an energy blast, which is then blasted toward Origami and Ellen's direction, hitting the target. For a moment, Kotori and her crew aboard believe that they got Ellen, but to their surprise, she had managed to release a Protective shield before the blast hit her. From the cloud of smoke from the blast's impact, a smaller one falls. It is Origami, who had been hit while holding Ellen in place. Ellen acknowledges Origami's attempt to finish her off, but remarks how fruitless it was and ended in her own self being injured instead. The snow that had encased Yoshino and her Angel then begins to set on fire, eventually unleashing sparks of fire. To Natsumi's shock, Yoshino's appearance has now changed, and her Angel, , not taking on the form of a dark, flaming hare, being twice as big than its original appearance. Mukuro regains a bit of consciousness and finds to her horror that Yoshino has indeed gone Inverse. "She has unleashed... ." Mukuro says. Kaguya then goes on to attack Yoshino, but the latter has her Demon King retaliate against Kaguya. Firing shots from its mouth, it unleashes a fiery attack on Kaguya, successfully hitting her. Yoshino then goes on the offensive and begins to relentlessly attack Kaguya. Meanwhile, Ellen contacts Kotori and taunts her for her failure in trying to attack her and shows her Shido's earpiece, to which Kotori reacts in a horrified look. Demanding to know what she did to Shido, Ellen tells her that she already saw what happened to him, announcing his death and stating that it is her fault that his beloved big brother is dead. Ellen then attacks , damaging its turrets and the bridge. "A message from Ike. Surrender or perish." she casually says. Just then, a large squadron of arrive and she orders them to tear apart and kill everyone inside. Kotori then orders the crew to evacuate as fast as they can and take the teleport units set on an unknown location for their safety. "Commander, what about you?" Reine asks. "Guh... I'll... deal with Ellen myself." Kotori announces. "Kotori, please be serious. If you battle Ellen for too long, you know what will happen. Adding with what is going on with the Spirits and with Shido, we can't afford to lose you as well." Reine tells Kotori. 'Part 4 - Origami Danger & Itsuka Return:' be Added... 'Part 5 - Miku Predicament & Rinne Support:' be Added... 'Part 6 - Natsumi Internment & Maria Rescue:' be Added... 'Part 7 - Mana Decision & Mayuri Homecoming:' be Added... 'Part 8 - Mukuro Destruction, Marina Restore & Rio Charge:' be Added... 'Part 9 - Ashcroft Assault & Nia Defense:' be Added... Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Mana Takamiya *Mayuri *Kaguya Yamai *Yuzuru Yamai *Kurumi Tokisaki *Origami Tobiichi *Rinne Sonogami *Maria Arusu *Marina Arusu *Rio Sonogami *Nia Honjou *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Miku Izayoi Trivia *Game Exclusive characters from the series, Maria Arusu, Marina Arusu, Rinne Sonogami, and Rio Sonogami will also be featured in this story. *Mayuri will also be featured in this story. *The story is currently on hold due to Vince putting his attention more on his animated series and two other stories he has on the wiki. Category:Vince's Series